


Делая твой путь ярче

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он пытается найти себя, но все остальные тоже ищут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Делая твой путь ярче

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To make bright and clear your path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383019) by [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon). 



Он смотрит на свое лицо, на человека, на котором его лицо, который, не сдерживаясь, улыбается Капитану Америке. Они счастливы. Счастье — это эмоция, а эмоции…

Он понятия не имеет, почему спас Капитана. Он еще ни разу не проваливал задание, а Капитан был его заданием, может быть, он до сих пор всего лишь его задание.

Он —оружие, хитрое, скрытное; он не знает, как искать, не уничтожая все на своем пути.

Он заводит записную книжку. Прячет жучок в доме Сэма Уилсона, у которого остановился Капитан.

Он узнает много нового.

.

Он каждый день ходит в Смитсоновский музей, смотрит на свое лицо, на человека с его лицом. Он замечает маленького мальчика в синей футболке со щитом Капитана на груди и подносит палец к губам. 

Мальчик убегает, расплакавшись.

. 

— Стив, он где угодно может быть…

— Не думаю, что он далеко.

— Он больше не твой друг.

— Но он и не мой враг.

Иногда ему приходится глушить прослушку, потому что он просто не может вынести честности в голосе Капитана.

.

Он отправляется в Бруклин. Согласно музейной выставке и нескольким сохранившимся записям, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс родился в Бруклине.

Он не может поверить в это. Он — оружие. Оружием не рождаются. Оружие закаляется кровью и болью, и может быть, он на самом деле не так сильно отличается от человека: он родился в крови, его закалили болью.

Он отправляется на кладбище. Здесь покоится Мэтью Роджерс, рожденный и усопший. Здесь покоится Джозеф Роджерс, 107-я дивизия. Сара Роджерс. Семья идеального, хоть и не без грешка, героя, и самый маленький сказал…

Он идет дальше. Здесь покоится Джордж Барнс и Уинфред Барнс, эти праведные души теперь в руках Господа.

Он не знает, каково это — быть праведным. Александр Пирс часто говорил о таких вещах, будто ему было дело до чего-то, кроме задания.

.

Он возвращается в Вашингтон, все выходные не отрывается от прослушки.

Сэм Уилсон и Капитан едят пиццу, идут на пробежку.

Сэм Уилсон и Капитан договорились сходить в госпиталь для ветеранов.

Сэм Уилсон и Капитан — хорошие друзья, они смеются, шутят. Он не понимает этого.

Сэм Уилсон и Капитан уехали из Вашингтона по вызову рыжей русской. 

.

Если Бруклин был фантомной болью, то Манхэттен — это просто мигрень, вызванная яркими цветами и шумом. Сэм Уилсон и Капитан находятся в особняке Мстителей, и Зимний Солдат знает — ему туда не пробраться. 

Несколько десятилетий назад у него было задание. Тормоза не сработали. Неудовлетворительно. Так всегда бывает, когда ему не удается заглянуть в глаза жертве. И тем не менее, Говард и Мария Старк мертвы, как и все остальные кости на кладбище Хоули-Кросс. Все они трещат одинаково, эти мертвые кости.

Энтони Старк никогда не был его заданием.

Он сидит в уличном кафе недалеко от особняка, и миловидная официантка улыбается ему. На улице жарко, но она ничего не говорит о длинных рукавах. Или о кожаной перчатке на левой руке.

Он заказывает кофе американо. Вот же ирония.

Он открывает записную книжку, но не отрывает глаз от возносящегося в небо здания.

Манхэттен – это виски в затемненном баре в Адской Кухне. Нехитрая система наблюдения наспех собрана из различных остатков оборудования неизвестного происхождения, глубоко похороненного в мрачных воспоминаниях. 

Он не знает, как обойти искусственный интеллект Старка, но он не один хочет услышать, что творится за этими стенами. ЦРУ и остатки Щ.И.Т.а постоянно прослушивают Старка. А он слушает их.

.

Мария Хилл — способная женщина, и Николас Дж.Фьюри [местонахождение неизвестно] ей безоговорочно доверяет. Теперь она работает на «Старкс Индастриз».

Может, он и пуст внутри, но даже он знает, что она до сих пор работает на Фьюри.

Он думает, как все могло бы быть по-другому, будь он оружием Фьюри, а не козырем в рукаве Пирса. Да, Фьюри беспощаден, но в нем еще осталось немного человечности, а ему так хочется понять, каково это — быть человечным.

.

— Баки где-то там.

— Кэп, ты предлагаешь оставить блюдце с молоком?

Он приходит к выводу, что Старк ему не очень нравится. Он думает, что Кэп его тоже недолюбливает.

.

Ему снится сон. Может, это и есть человечность.

.

Он живет (ему кажется, что живет) на брошенной базе ГИДРЫ, прямо в тени монструозности Старка. Мы все здесь герои, неважно, есть ли у нас ядерный реактор или Интернет.

Он любит Интернет. Там полным-полно картинок с кошками и мотивирующими слоганами.

.

Шерон Картер, агент 13, работает на ЦРУ. Ее еще не допускают работать на заданиях. Абсурд полнейший. Он видел записи, на которых она дралась, когда Щ.И.Т. подвергся осаде. Ее преданность Капитану заслуживает восхищения. 

Может, он и пуст внутри, но даже он знает, что она все еще работает на Фьюри.

Похоже, что ЦРУ не так просто доверяет людям, как Старк.

Он наблюдает за ней на стрельбище. Она смертоносна.

Они с Капитаном идут за кофе. Он не знает, что чувствует по этому поводу. Они улыбаются друг другу, и Капитан мило краснеет.

.

Ему снятся сны. Он колотит кого-то, пока на металлических костяшках не остаются осколки разбитых костей, а лицо оппонента (его жертвы) не превращается в неузнаваемое месиво из зубов и запекшейся крови. На шее у жертвы висит цепочка. У него пальцы дрожат, когда он поддевает ее, читает надписи на жетонах.

БАРНС, Дж. Б.

Он просыпается в холодном поту.

Я думал, ты…

Я думал…

.

Он возвращается в кафе. Тут хорошо думается. Вокруг него город гудит жизнью. Он игнорирует его, все еще дрожит после кошмара; под кожей проходят электрические разряды.

— Раньше тебя было невозможно поймать.

Он вскидывает голову, видит рыжеволосую русскую. Она сидит прямо напротив него за столом. 

Романова, Наталья Альяновна.

— Если бы не шрам, я бы подумала, что ты — просто выдумка.

У нее короткие волосы, как у мальчишки, губы — полные; она ухмыляется, думая, что съязвила.

Какая женщина вообще думает об убийцах?

— Ты сильно ударилась головой, — отвечает он едва слышно. — Ты — потеря, на которую были готовы пойти.

— Но ты не такой, — говорит она.— Ты хочешь сдаться.

— Не Щ.И.Т.у, — возражает он, быстро поднимаясь.

— Ты разве не слышал? — она тоже встает, готовясь сбежать. Или драться. — Щ.И.Т.а больше не существует.

— Так я сразу и поверил, Черная Вдова, — не поддается он. — Я не вчера родился.

— В другой бы день, — отвечает она, — так бы оно и было. — Она сует руки в карманы толстовки. — Но ты все равно должен сдаться. У Старка уже глаз дергается.

— Это часть его персоны, — отвечает он. Он начинает понимать, что такое юмор. Юмор — это…

.

Когда они заходят в здание Старка, вокруг начинают сходить с ума сирены, двери клетки мгновенно запираются. Он рычит, присаживается на корточки, сердце бешено колотится в груди. Страх ли это? Он не уверен. Он так давно ничего подобного не чувствовал.

Когда его ведут в криокамеру, он инстинктивно дотрагивается до стекла, чтобы отогнать безжалостный холод.

.

Они сковывают ему руки за спиной. Он бы с легкостью мог освободиться, но ничего не говорит.

— Итак, — начинает Старк. — Ты — та старая искорка, которая не давала сердцу Кэпа остановиться.

Он уверен, что это как раз-таки Капитан всегда был той искрой, которая разжигала в нем жизнь.

— Что мы о нем знаем?

— Захвачен ГИДРОЙ в сорок пятом, обучен русскими, — отвечает Черная Вдова. Наверное, она права. — Личный домашний убийца Александра Пирса последние двадцать или тридцать лет.

Наверное, не стоит рассказывать Старку, как кричали его родители, хоть все и закончилось быстро. Станет ли ему легче от этого? Он не знает.

— Что ты помнишь, Барнс? — спрашивает Старк.

— Барнс, — даже на собственном языке имя звучит незнакомо. Здесь покоится. Здесь покоится… —Капитан — мое задание. 

Старк резко смотрит на него.

— Ты пришел завершить задание? Убить его, Барнс? Мы не позволим тебе этого сделать. Мы как-то к нему привыкли.

Он качает головой.

— Он… Я с ним.

— Я из этой компании, я понял.

А вот он нет. Он совсем не понимает.

— Где Капитан?

— Где-то на западном побережье со своим птичником.

— Ты послал его по ложному следу, — расстроено догадывается он. Капитана здесь нет.

— Сразу втянулся, Барнс, — поддерживает Старк. — Но нет, Коулсона не назовешь ложным следом.

— Когда он вернется?

.

— Мария Хилл все еще работает на Фьюри, — говорит он. — Как и Шерон Картер.

— Так, народ, если даже размороженный убийца может догадаться об этом, то я думаю нам следует пересмотреть определение операции под прикрытием,— предлагает Старк.

— Говори за себя, Директор Старк, — отвечает Черная Вдова.

— Облегающий костюм из латекса — не главная составляющая агента под прикрытием. 

Он моргает, смотрит то на одного, то на другую.

— «Старк Индастриз» — это прикрытие Щ.И.Т.а?

— Технически «Старк Индастриз» — это «Старк Индастриз». Мы просто сдаем помещение Щ.И.Т.у.

— И ты — директор?

— Ну, как тебе сказать. Надо было провести реструктуризацию. Ты удивлен. Почему он удивлен? Наверное, потому что он не особенно держал руку на пульсе двадцать первого века.

Нет. Он держал руки на шеях жертв, сжимая сонные артерии.

— Не думал, что у тебя есть время на Щ.И.Т.

.

На самом деле Старк просто переоценил значение понятия «наследие».

.

Капитан возвращается вместе с Сэмом Уилсоном. А еще с агентом Коулсоном и — кодовое имя — Соколиным Глазом.

— Баки, — произносит он. – Ты… ты пришел.

— Баки… — начинает агент Коулсон. — Барнс?

— Без паники, Коулсон, — говорит Старк. — Карточки все еще не обесценились. У этого нехилый пробег. Настоящий аккуратный водитель.

— Старк, — отвлеченно бормочет Капитан. — Заткнись.

Он смотрит на него, как будто никогда не видел ничего подобного.

— Баки, я искал тебя.

— Знаю, — отвечает он. — Я следил за тобой.

— Неловко-то как, — заключает Сэм.

.

— Я не знаю, кто я, — говорит он. 

— Ты — Баки, — отвечает ему Капитан ломающимся голосом.

— Я не знаю, кто я, — повторяет он. — Но мне кажется, я знаю кто ты. Наши семьи похоронены на одном кладбище.

Капитан нервно кивает.

— Мне кажется, я пошел за тобой.

— Ага, — соглашается Капитан. — Ты всегда шел за мной.

Он улыбается.

Но что еще лучше, так это то, что Капитан улыбается ему в ответ.

.

Ему снятся сны. Он бьет кого-то. Обе руки — настоящие, из крови и плоти. Боль просто восхитительна.

Нападай на кого-нибудь своего размера.

.

Он просыпается, дрожит весь, идет в гостиную. Было решено, что в этом здании он в наибольшей безопасности. Если сам Стивен Стрэйндж так говорит, значит, так оно и есть.

— Что, если я никогда не вспомню?

Капитан наклоняет голову, чтобы посмотреть Баки в лицо.

— Вспомнишь, — отвечает он с такой уверенностью, что аж дух выбивает. — Хочешь посмотреть кино?

Даже если снаружи начнется конец света, он не уверен, что сможет отвести взгляд.

— Конечно, — беспомощно соглашается он.

Улыбка Капитана ослепляет даже в мерцающем свете телевизора.

.

— Что, если я никогда не вспомню?

— Стив все равно будет думать, что у тебя из задницы солнце светит.

Ему нравится Сэм Уилсон.

— Ты влюблен в него? — спрашивает он.

Сэм плюется.

— Не пойми неправильно, старик, да, только мертвый не заметит, какой Стив красавец, но нет, — он пожимает плечами. — Все еще не могу забыть одного погибшего чувака.

Он такой не один.

.

Они идут на пробежку в Центральный парк. С разных сторон два раза обгоняют Сэма (слева и справа). Тот ругается на них.

.

— Мне кажется, Сэму нравится Наташа, — предполагает он.

— А мне кажется, Наташе нравится Шерон, — предполагает Стив.

— Поверить не могу, что наши престарелые солдатики такие сплетницы, — удивляется Старк.

— А я могу, — говорит — кодовое имя — Соколиный Глаз.

.

Ему снятся сны. Он целует кого-то.

Он…

.

Он просыпается. Такого раньше не было. Его не тренировали соблазнять или причинять себе удовольствие.

Когда он заходит в гостиную, щеки все еще горят после наспех принятого душа.

Капитан смотрит телевизор, одновременно что-то делая на планшете.

— Привет, Баки, — здоровается он. — Хочешь посмотреть кино?

Он вдруг думает, находит ли на Капитана когда-нибудь возбуждение.

.

— Ты — мое задание, — говорит он Капитану как-то раз за завтраком.

— Это он сейчас не про Армию, да? — уточняет Старк.

— Иногда, — начинает Капитан. — Ты мне не очень нравишься, Тони.

.

— Иногда я представляю, как прикасаюсь к тебе, — однажды признается он.

Капитан краснеет.

— Ты мне снишься иногда, — продолжает он. — Мы касаемся друг друга и целуемся. Мне нравится.

— Мы так делали, — говорит Капитан. — Раньше.

До того, как все умерли. Здесь покоится. Здесь покоится.

— Может, это не просто сны, — предполагает Капитан. — Может быть это воспоминания. Можем сравнить, если хочешь?

Он думает, что ему не кажется, когда он слышит надежду в голосе Капитана, но в этом мире все как-то неоднозначно. Сложно быть уверенным. 

— Я знал тебя, — говорит он. — Я никогда никого не знал раньше.

— А я никогда никого не знал так хорошо, как знаю тебя, — виновато произносит Капитан. Капитан прикасается пальцами к его щеке, так быстро, что он не уверен, что вовсе почувствовал их. Хотел бы он высечь отпечатки пальцев Капитана на своем лице.

.

— Серьезно? — спрашивает Старк. — Уверен, что не хочешь просто купить футболку?

Он думает о маленьком мальчике в Смитсоновском музее, который в слезах убежал от него.

— Нет, — твердо решает он.

— Ну, это не хуже, чем татуировка, — уступает Старк. — Если ты, конечно, уже где-нибудь не повесил себе ярлычок «при потере вернуть Капитану Роджерсу».

Не самая худшая идея.

.

Когда Капитан видит на его плече новую звезду, окруженную синим, белым и красным кругами, он не знает, что сказать.

— Я не знаю, кто я, — признается он. — Но я знаю, кто ты.

— Ты — Баки, — сдавленно отвечает Капитан, не в силах остановиться и прикасается к звезде.

— Да, — соглашается он. — Хорошо.


End file.
